Para hacer lo correcto
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Como una carta puede cambiar una decisión tan importante y crucial para la vida de Amu después de una larga espera todo puede ocurrir WIWIWIWIW mi primer one-shot lealo plis (AmUtO)


Amu está en una habitación con un hermoso vestido blanco, su largo pelo tiene unos delicados adornos blancos, también trae unos tacones blancos.

Es 1 de Diciembre. La boda de amu, con su chico de ojos de rubí y pelo rubio de 20 años.

FLASH BACK

Amu tenía 17 años y estaba en su habitación.

Estaba harta y enojada de esperar a ese gato callejero que ni siquiera daba signos de vida de donde quisiera que se encontrase en ese momento y el corazón ya no le daba más. Estaba agotada.

Por mucho que quisiera a Ikuto ya no podía esperaría más, llevaba 3 años esperando algo que demostrara que estaba bien, o que iba a regresar por ella, pero no había nada.

"Lo tengo que olvidar" pensó Amu soltando una lagrima de tristeza.

Al pasar el tiempo Tadase se le confeso por segunda vez y le pidió que fuese su novia ella más por resentimiento a Ikuto que por cariño a Tadase acepto su proposición. Pasaron 2 años y todavía no había rastro de ese gato callejero y Tadase le prepuso matrimonio a Amu, y esta acepto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tocan la puerta y Amu le abre la puerta.

Era Rima que traía una carta en sus manos.

-Te llego una carta- dijo Rima entregándole el sobre a Amu.

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí- dijo sonriendo Rima.

Amu recibió el sobre y se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre de color azul zafiro.

Ese color le trajo buenos y agradables momentos a Amu.

Dentro del sobre había un papel, lo tomo con mucha delicadeza como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer.

Rima se sentó junto ella y la observo.

En la carta decía:

_La gente dice que tú sabrás, Cuando realmente encuentres al indicado, a la persona que te acompañara por toda tu vida._

_Pero es difícil de descubrir, Con el daño que se ha hecho a la persona._

_Pero me gustaría decir que es tu culpa_

_Pero yo se mejor_

_Porque soy un tonto por pensar_

_Que tú me ibas a esperar para siempre._

_Tal vez podría haber intentado sacarte de mi cabeza_

_Pero no puedo eres imborrable, y no te quiero borrar._

_No me voy a rendir._

_Tal vez podría haberte mostrado cuanto lo hago, cuanto te amo_

_Que todavía me preocupo por ti, Más de lo que podrías saber_

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para intentarlo de nuevo_

_Para hacer lo correcto_

_Si, para hacer lo correcto_

_Yo no sabía_

_Que tan buena es para mí, Amu_

_Ahora está claro, eres mi todo._

_Estoy viendo todo lo que podemos ser, lo que podemos formar._

_Y yo sé que es mi culpa_

_Pero voy a tratarte mejor_

_Porque si yo tuviera un deseo ese sería que:_

_Tú estarías conmigo para siempre_

_Tal vez podría haberte amado_

_Tal vez podría haberte mostrado_ _cuanto lo hago_

_Que todavía me preocupo por ti, Más de lo que podrías saber_

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para intentar_

_Para hacer lo correcto_

_¿Hay algo que puedas decir?_

_Muéstrame como dejarlo abajo, como olvidarte_

_Así que antes de que te marches con tu prometido_

_Tomate el tiempo de regresar al pasado y meditar. A quien Amas y a quien quieres._

_¿Te has detenido un momento a pensar en ello? Pues hazlo_

_Escúchame ahora..._

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar tu futuro_

_Que todavía me preocupo por ti_

_Más de lo que podrías saber e imaginar._

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para intentar_

_Oh, para hacer lo correcto_

_Vamos a hacer lo correcto._

_Atte. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_PD: Si ya tienes una respuesta, Te estoy esperando en el parque, ya sabes cual pequeña pervertida._

_PD2: Te amo._

A Amu el temblaban las piernas.

Ikuto.

Ese gato callejero `por fin la avía mandado una señal de vida y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Amu para dejar todo altas y volver con él.

Porque ella siempre supo que a Tadase nunca lo amo solo lo quiso. Por primera vez en años se había hecho esa pregunta y la respuesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Amaba a Ikuto con todo su corazón.

Se pudo de pie y rápidamente se quitó su vestido de novia cambiándolo por una polera de tirantes color celeste y unos tejanos de color negro y una chaqueta de color azul, cambio sus tacones blancos por unas chapulinas gastadas y retiro apresuradamente los adornes de su pelo dejando lo suelto en su totalidad, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¡¿Pero Amu que estas…?!- pregunta Rima inocente mente porque sabía desde el principio de quien era esa carta.

Amu la miro con una sonrisa en la cara y un brillo en los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación –Acabemos con esta farsa ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, ve to lo arreglo todo, buena suerte-dijo Rima sonriendo.

-Adiós- se despido Amu.

Amu corío y corío en dirección al parque en que siempre se juntaba con Ikuto. Al llegar a la entrada de este lo vio, a la persona que deseaba ver hacia tanto tiempo lo tenía a solo metros de distancia.

Dio un paso, luego otro.

En su mano sostenía con fuerza la carta que Ikuto le había escrito.

Te amo esa palabras aparecieron en su mente, las palabras que Ikuto le había escrito.

Cuando lo tuvo a solo un paso y él le daba la espalda porque no había percibido la presencia de Amu.

Amu lenta mente acerco su mano a la de Ikuto, la deslizo lentamente.

Ikuto la volteo a ver y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Amu le sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Amu.

Ikuto no dijo palabra pero entrelazo los sus dedos con los de Amu como siempre soñó, pero la quería más cerca. La tomo de la cintura y la abrazo fuerte mente, cerró los ojos al sentir el brazo de Amu por su nuca acariciándole el cabello y la atrajo más hacia sí y memorizo el olor de Amu tan dulce como lo recordaba.

-Te he extrañado tanto Amu-dijo Ikuto en un susurro que le erizo la piel a Amu como siempre sucedía.

-Ikuto ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?-dijo con su cara en el cabello de Amu.

-No te pienso dejar ir-

-Jjajajajajajja, eso jamás, yo tampoco te voy a dejar ir-dijo Ikuto.

Se separaron un poco y se miran.

-¿Qué paso con el vestido de novia?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Quedo en el pasado. Porque tú eres mi futuro-

-Me agrada eso- dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Él le tomo la barbilla y la acerco a él. Y el beso, era un beso tierno lleno de amor pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado y necesitado Amu abro la boca para que comenzara la batalle de lenguas, Ikuto recorría cada rincón de la boca de Amu. Y llego la necesidad del aire y separaron sus labios.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo se soy irresistible- presumió Ikuto.

-Gato callejero-dijo Amu haciendo un puchero.

-Niña pervertida- dijo Ikuto tomando la mejilla de Amu.

-Ya no soy una niña-

-¿Así?- la reto Ikuto.

-Claro que si-

-Entonces tal vez tendré que empezar a hacer cosas pervertidas contigo Amu- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada pervertida que hizo sonrojara a Amu.

-HENTAI-dijo Amu.

-jajaaja-

-No te rías baka- dijo y sorprendió a Ikuto con un repentino beso en los labios pero antes de que Ikuto le correspondiese corto el beso dejando a Ikuto con las ganas-Ikuto estas sonrojado-dijo indicando el sonrojo de las mejillas de Ikuto.

-Claro que no- dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Amu.

-Claro que si- dijo Amu sonriendo.

-No-

-Si-

-No- dijo Ikuto besando el blanco cuello de Amu. Luego la miro a la cara y vio que también estaba sonrojada-TU eres la que esta sonrojada-

-Pero tú no te salvas-dijo amu tocando las ruborizadas mejillas de Ikuto.

-No me importa mientras seas solo tú la que vea mis caras como yo conozco las tuyas-

-Te quiero-dijo Amu.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de esto-

-Más te vale-


End file.
